


Royal's Maid

by IdiotAnonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slight Violence, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotAnonymous/pseuds/IdiotAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The work is not horrible or difficult, it is the clothing Dmitri has him wearing today that angers him. Vladimir might be what this breed of vampire calls a 'feral', but even he knows that these clothes are by no means meant to be worn by males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder that Dmitri is mentioned in Vladimir's lore and Judgment, and the design I use for him is this one:
> 
> http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j430/crazyartistXP/smile.png  
> http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j430/crazyartistXP/dmitri.png
> 
> Written as a joke gone way too far, and yet I have no regrets. Dmitri is fun to write, I hope he is fun for you all to read!

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You are simply gorgeous, my Vladimir." Another idle compliment _purred_ by the royal across the room. Vladimir grunts in response, once again tugging against his cursed clothing with one hand while the other continues setting books where they belong after having cleaned them of dust. Royals are so picky about their belongings and the condition of said belongings, it is no wonder Dmitri needs help keeping everything in order. Rather, someone else to do everything while that swine sits and watches. And in these _idiotic_ clothes, no less.

The work is not horrible or difficult, it is the clothing Dmitri has him wearing today that angers him. Vladimir might be what this breed of vampire calls a 'feral', but even he knows that these clothes are by no means meant to be worn by males. A black dress with a white apron-like thing, cravat-type thing, as well as whatever dimwitted, frilly hat thing he has on his head. It is _degrading_ to say the least...is this why royal females never wear these? He has never once seen _anyone_ wear this stuff, but even so Vladimir is more than aware of the differences in clothing between males and females and these are not only uncomfortable but much more revealing than he would like. At least the skirt _almost_ goes to his knees...

Dmitri has always liked watching Vladimir do his job, likely due to the fact it is Dmitri who 'tamed' him and Dmitri who 'trained' him to do these things. Truth be told, Vladimir knows full and well how to do all of this on his own, however he had little reason to beforehand as ferals have no interest in keeping possessions _this_ clean. Ferals keep their stuff plenty clean, just not as often or as in-depth as royals do, Vladimir has found. It is frustrating having to clean the same books, tables, and shelves every single day for several hours. This mansion, or _castle_ as it could be, Vladimir does not know the difference, is enormous in size and thus has an impressive amount of stuff in it. Then again, this place is home to many royal families as well as the leader of said families and whatever town this castle is near.

Vladimir sighs; this work is monotonous, but at least it gets the other families off his back. Dmitri is a good master compared to what other families might, and many times before now had, have him do, and the other male's parents are not too bad themselves, but Vladimir will never admit it to being better than his life in the woods. He misses it sometimes...and yet, he allows himself to be forced into playing maid for this royal weakling. Ferals are notoriously stronger as they use their abilities and strength more often, and this is no exception. Dmitri is nearly a foot smaller than Vladimir and nowhere near as well built for battle, making the runt nothing more than a quick snack. But...for whatever reason, Vladimir has yet to allow himself to escape from this overly-fancy prison these families call home.

The feral hears the shifting of clothing across the room, then Dmitri speaks up once again, "You are very quiet today, my Vladimir. Is something on your mind? Are you tired, or perhaps hungry? If you are weary please, my pet, take a break and rest yourself." Regardless of how it sounds, Dmitri does not mean 'pet' as most would think. It is a nickname, however the royal has made it clear that Vladimir is considered far more than just some pet. Nice as it is to have the option of food or a break, Vladimir ignores every word. He is tired and hungry, but he has a job to finish and degrading clothes to change out of.

His master no doubt as a frown along with the sigh, "Vladimir, come here." The larger male glances at Dmitri, but makes no move to comply. Unless it is an order, Vladimir is not obligated to follow through. The royal notes this and again exhales audibly, "Yes, it is an order. Come here, sit down, and relax yourself." As usual, Vladimir's master sits up a little in that throne and pats his lap, a clear 'suggestion' of where to sit. As irritating as this is, Vladimir drops the book he was holding and follows this command.

Dmitri is smiling again by the time Vladimir comes to stand before the throne; this royal is one of the cheeriest ones he has ever seen-- no, _the_ cheeriest. Also irritating, but yet again Vladimir never makes a move against his master. The larger male does as told, as per usual, and sits on Dmitri's lap with his legs on either side of his master's; it is laughable how small Dmitri is in comparison when sitting like this. The royal is never fazed by such a large size gap, however, and instead urges Vladimir to lean down a little.

"Let me look at you, my lovely Vladimir." Dmitri all but murmurs, doing just that as well as feeling the larger creature. This royal has always been strange, but _this_ is far stranger than Vladimir has ever seen even from Dmitri. Yes, even stranger than when his master began sleeping in Vladimir's bed rather than the far nicer one such a high ranking royal naturally has. Dmitri is a social creature, but what does gently tracing a feral's jaw then neck have to do with that? Surely it doesn't mean anything more than the ability to gloat about it later. Being this close to a feral and keeping all limbs intact is a rare feat for obvious reasons.

Regardless, it is an oddly enjoyable feeling. However, Vladimir is not one to let on to those sorts of things, so instead he utters a low hiss then snaps at Dmitri's hand. The royal is unfazed yet again and merely laughs, "My, you really are grouchy tonight! Just relax, my Vladimir, and rest yourself. I only wish to look at you." Dmitri tilts his head to do so and likely with the ulterior motif of trying to have that movement distract from the hand now on Vladimir's thigh and subtly moving under that infuriating black skirt.

Vladimir snaps his teeth at the royal's face, moving his hands to dig his claws into Dmitri's sides. Even if it means he has to get those hands under a coat, shirt, and undershirt, he does so to prevent marks in the fabric and thus proof of doing this. The wounds will heal quickly, but clothing tears will not. On top of this, Vladimir decides to finally speak up in order to voice his own 'command', "Keep your hands to yourself!" This is snarled of course to sound as menacing as possible; oh, but despite all this it feels so very nice to have the sensation of flesh tearing and blood flowing as his claws slice into _prey_.

His master, eerily enough, laughs and acts as if it tickles him, "Calm yourself, my pet!" Reluctantly, the feral stops and sets his arms back near himself. Dmitri nods a thank you, then removes his hand from Vladimir's leg and instead uses both to move his jacket then lift his shirts to check his wounds. Vladimir's claws raked down both sides, so his master _probably_ is not very-- "Ah, my Vladimir, I must request you clean the blood up. I would not want one of the others seeing blood at my sides and assuming the worst, as they so often do." While not a threat, it is still irritating.

"Why do you not just leave and take a bath?" Vladimir grunts, sitting up further instead of leaning toward those wounds. He examines his bloodied claws and fingers, plus how even his hand has some crimson on it. It has been awhile since he has clawed something this deeply, even if now he cannot finish the job-- it seems full attention on one hand alone was not enough. Vladimir again growls, "Get your mouth away from my hand, Dm-- Master!" Strange how royals pride themselves in equal treatment of their own kind, yet a wilder version must be 'tamed' first and address its handler as 'master'. Never once has a feral 'tamed' enough to not need someone else to watch it. Delightful.

Dmitri licks his lips, removing his very own blood from them after having been doing the very same to his _maid_. While Vladimir does find himself again _very_ much enjoying being casually groomed by his so-called master, he refuses once more to admit such and once more in response growls until Dmitri has backed off a bit. Or would have, anyway if his master would cooperate, but Dmitri does no such thing. "If I clean you, then you clean me, that is how it works. While normally I would not be obligated to do such, you, my dear pet, are far more to me than a mere maid or feral I tamed." Vladimir grunts his disbelief and tears his hand from the smaller male's grip. His master does not value him nearly as much as he does his master, but again, he will never admit to this...weakness is letting oneself be lost to the point of growing positive feelings toward one's captor.

Vladimir has had many masters within the few months he was first captured, but each one found him impossible to work with. No methods of 'taming' him succeeded, he always remained a threat to those around him. Until, of course, Dmitri's parents themselves decided to take him in as a sort of test or gift to their son. Apparently, as social as Dmitri is, many others find it difficult to talk freely and meaningfully around the king and queen's son. Clearly, a feral is the _perfect_ solution to that.

Foolishly, Vladimir did soften toward this man in specific. Maybe it is due to having been here so long? Perhaps it is because Dmitri treats him as far more than just an animal needing to be tamed and trained? His master has never once enforced being called 'master', it is always the other families that upon not hearing such grow uneasy. Dmitri never minded, he never once showed unease or disappointment...he almost appeared to prefer being called by name. By now it is habit, and Dmitri calls him 'pet' because of this as a jest as well as playing the role of 'master' to his 'pet', but neither males mind their nicknames. Vladimir should, but he does not.

His master, ever the cheerful one, just grips his hand once again in both Dmitri's own and smiles at him, "My pet, my lovely Vladimir, you mean more to me than you might think. You will understand this in time, perhaps far sooner than expected." Again, Dmitri brings up Vladimir's bloodied hand to his mouth, this time to gently kiss it before he starts licking at the blood all over his sharp claws and soft flesh. Vladimir allows it this time, simply due to the fact the royal will not stop until what he wants to do is done.

It is strange though, that kiss. Most other royals and even himself on many occasions have kissed Dmitri's, or any higher ranked family, hand as a sign of respect or likeness for their higher up...never has Vladimir seen Dmitri do that to anyone else. The larger male shakes his head, looking toward the wall rather than at his master's outlandish behavior; it is a jest and nothing more. There is no chance of Dmitri reciprocating how he himself feels toward his current and favorite master. Royals do not become friendly with, much less court or allow themselves to be courted by, ferals.

The smaller of the two finally finishes up, again licking his own lips despite once more this all being his own blood. It must not matter much to royals, just as with ferals...unless Dmitri is acting strange about that, too. "There we go! I will do the other one, but I must know if you will get to cleaning my sides, hm?" In other words, this is optional. Dmitri gives a sheepish smile, "I know that look; if it is voluntary, you want no part of it. I just hope that maybe, just this once, you might reconsider. I know how much you like the taste of my blood, Vladimir, do not think I have not noticed." Vladimir's eyes widen somewhat, but he tries not to let his surprise show much more than that.

It should be noted that Dmitri has, on many occasions, fed Vladimir with his own blood rather than some being the royals capture and allow the one eating to kill. It supposedly creates a bond between master and feral, however Vladimir finds it foolish as it gives the feral one more reason to devour its master. Dmitri...he was the first to practice this with Vladimir, trusting this large beast enough to-- no, simply being _foolish_ enough to do this. Often times, Dmitri will give Vladimir a fair share from his own plate as well, but this is unimportant.

"Vladimir?" Dmitri gently urges his larger beast to look at him, "Come now, my pet, surely the outfit has not angered you so much that you would refuse this." This royal knows him far too well by now. Vladimir shakes his head, then leans down to do his 'job' in cleaning his master's sides. His master is no doubt smiling again, as the royal is audibly holding back laughter, "Th-thank you, my Vladimir." The feral ignores the hand petting his hair; sadly, that hand does not remove that stupid frilly thing on his head.

Oh, how tempting it is to bite, and yet the larger beast still has no interest in killing his master. How strange it is to enjoy being reduced to some maid, licking at his master's sides to clean up a mess he himself made by slicing his master's sides. The blood tastes excellent as per usual, but the mode of getting it irritates him. Dmitri rubbing his back or petting his hair does not help much, that is for certain, but fortunately his master does avoid, to a point, rubbing Vladimir's lower back. The larger beast would likely bite for that alone.

The royal hums once, then gently feels at Vladimir's arms where that stupid uniform's sleeves are. Probably deciding it is the perfect time to ensure it is not too tight, as wearing it for three hours would not at all be painful if it were. "Aggression toward such dress aside, are you comfortable, my Vladimir?" Again, the larger beast refuses to comment and instead continues cleaning his master's sides. Dmitri sighs, though a more happy tune than anything, "Very well, I will figure it out for myself." Again, the royal begins fiddling with one sleeve then the other on this foolish clothing.

Regrettably, Dmitri must have sized this thing very well as it does not hurt too much to wear. What _is_ uncomfortable aside from the amount of skin showing is the irritating underclothing his master told him went along with the uniform. While lacy, frilly things seem to be a theme here, Vladimir doubts the underclothing was necessary to match...especially not the bra, which the feral is _rather_ sure is only for women...in fact, both underclothes likely are. It is somewhat uncomfortable to wear both of these, how do women put up with it? His master must enjoy tormenting him subtly.

Vladimir finishes with his master's sides, licking at his lips after having completed his task. Dmitri smiles at him again then begins examining his work prior to setting his shirts and coat back down to cover his master's torso once more. "Thank you, my dearest pet! You did so well, my Vladimir!" The feral frowns at such flattery and thanks, but does not comment. Dmitri, meanwhile, continues, "There is no clearly noticeable amount of blood on my clothing, meaning I should not receive any questions unless someone looks very closely. Even if so, there are easily told stories."

He nods, "Good. I have rested and fed, I believe I can finish my job now." Regretful as he is to remove himself from being this close to one he has become so attached to, he will get other chances. For now, he should get to work and finish his usual task so he may sleep.

Dmitri pulls quite the strange look, one Vladimir cannot say he has ever seen, then shakes his head, "No, my Vladimir, I would prefer you rest a little longer. You have been working all day, I think a little rest is required every now and again." This sounds like an excuse for him to be late to bed. Vladimir grunts, but stays put. His master, however, appears quite happy, "Excellent, my Vladimir! Now, if you may, I still would like to take a better look at you."

Not this again. Vladimir bares his teeth, hissing once, "No. Your idea of 'taking a look' is far more invasive than I like." More than anything, it is strange to feel his master of all creatures feeling up his skirt. This situation is strange enough, he does not need Dmitri making it worse-- as he already has. "What did I say not ten minutes ago?! Hands off or this time I will remove them myself!" Chatter is distraction, it seems, for his master to again do just as the royal had tried before except actually succeed. How very unroyal-like.

His master shakes his head, "If you quit fussing I will finish up quickly! I just need to make sure this outfit is not too tight, hm?" Despite the hand that trailed up Vladimir's leg then gently gripped his rear, Dmitri does seem to be truthful in that excuse to be so...so invasive. Vladimir utters another hiss, but makes no move to attack again. Frankly, he finds himself slightly fond of such treatment...which disturbs him a fair amount.

"I still do not understand your insistence in putting me in this foolish uniform." Vladimir grumbles, tensing again when that hand under his skirt moves to 'check' his hip area. Dmitri already knows how he feels, why do so again in this outfit? The feral already had some thorough examination when he first arrived to check for parasites, injuries, diseases, and who knows what else. This, however, has no excuse other than to check if this uniform fits and even that does not sound right to him.

Dmitri laughs quietly, "Would you rather I wear it, then? A different one, of course, as this one is too large, but nevertheless would you enjoy that more?" Vladimir starts, certainly enough for Dmitri to take his hands off him and raise them in mock defense; why would he suggest such a thing? The feral shakes his head, his face no doubt turning almost as crimson as Dmitri's sides were before. No, no; he has not thought about Dmitri in...in this way in a very long time. It works him up far more than it should...

Surprisingly, Dmitri does not appear very shocked. He smiles again, though this one Vladimir has not seen so he cannot peg the emotion for it, then nods, "I knew it, I knew you felt something for me! It is very difficult to tell between affection and looking at prey with you, you know that?" Vladimir moves to stand despite not being dismissed, only for his master to tug him back down, "No, no, my Vladimir. Stay here with me. Do not worry about your task, if you stay here I will dismiss you for the night."

Vladimir huffs, "Tempting, but I would rather work than sit here with you for who knows how long." A lie, but if it stops his face from growing scarlet or his body from desiring his master for far more than simple company, he will take it. Being so close will not make this easy to hide...just delightful.

A shake of the head, "No, I _insist_ you stay here for a little longer." In other words, the feral is now ordered to stay seated on his master. Vladimir grumbles but does not fight his command, however he does shift himself to sit a little less pressed against Dmitri. With any luck, this will help him calm down. He simply has to ignore the idea and he will be fine. Vampires are good at controlling themselves when it comes to blood, after all, so this should be easy enough.

There is a fair amount of silence between them before Vladimir grunts then states his reply, "Very well, if you _insist_ , I guess I simply _cannot_ refuse such an _offer_." Oh, he all but has venom dripping from his tongue...in more ways than one, it seems. Certainly it is hunger or anger causing such a reaction, nothing more. He closes his mouth and swallows what has dripped from his fangs; it will not hurt him, of course, and there is nothing else he can do with it besides this.

Again, Dmitri ignores such hostility, "Your hand is still filthy, my Vladimir." The feral blinks; it is what? How? He has not-- "You already forgot my promise to clean the blood from your claws? I am wounded, my pet! That was not very long ago at all!" His master sighs, feigning emotional injury for all of five seconds. Vladimir shakes his head to show his annoyance, however he is unsure how he had forgotten about before so easily. It must have been the distractions in between.

The royal is smiling again soon enough, again taking Vladimir's hand in both his own then once more kissing it lightly before he starts cleaning it. Dmitri has a very loving feel to his tongue's movements and pressure applied to skin...Vladimir is reminded of how a parent might groom a child, at least for ferals, and yet this feels different from even that. The larger male grunts at his own thoughts; Dmitri is doing what he feels like doing and that is all. His master might have simply desired to taste his own blood without having to harm himself with the sole intent of such. One never knows with Dmitri.

His master again finishes quickly, licking his lips a few times before speaking, "My, I guess I can see why you like the taste so much. It makes me wonder, however, what you might taste like..." he trails off, looking up toward the feral almost expectantly. Does this dimwitted royal truly think Vladimir will just _give_ him a taste?

"Not a chance." Vladimir huffs somewhat, nearly laughing at the idea. He would never submit _that_ pathetically to his master, that is for certain. Drinking from one another might not mean much to royals, but to ferals it is only done by predator to prey or between mates with only very few exceptions. One would be parent and child once more, but this is rarely counted as it is often necessary. This, however, is no mate or predator, and therefore the only other exception would be a sign of submission to a stronger creature. What few amount ferals do live in groups will practice this to keep their group under control. His master does order him, however Vladimir by no means sees himself as a subordinate. He obeys by choice, not force.

Dmitri sighs, once again wearing a near sheepish smile, but nods, "Alright, I understand and will not ask again for awhile." He shifts a bit to shed his coat for whatever reason, letting it lie behind and beside him with no will to move it. "I would, however, like to get back to what I was doing before. You still have a bit of that outfit that needs testing." Now his smile almost looks like some sly smirk Vladimir has seen a few times amongst the royals. Strange, but nonetheless unnerving.

Regardless of the uneasy feeling, Vladimir nods to accept the 'offer' of checking his uniform. He would protest by saying Dmitri has already checked everything and Vladimir has already worn this for over three hours without complaint, but his master is quite determined on this and will therefore just make excuses anyway. Though kind and smiley, Dmitri is without a doubt being cruel to him with full intent of such. Vladimir has not changed anything to warrant such, he would think-- and there is that hand under his skirt again.

Another hiss and snap of the teeth directed at the royal's face, however Dmitri is completely unfazed as usual. His foolish master is feeling that _pointless_ frilly underclothing Vladimir was ordered to wear instead of his usual clothes to cover himself under his pants. "Master, if you keep this up I _will_ bite you and I will _not_ stop until you cease this behavior! You already 'checked' that lacy underclothing at the waist and between the legs, there is no need to--!" Vladimir cuts himself off with quite the unexpected gasp; did Dmitri _really_ just cup his hand between the feral's legs?

"You need to learn to relax, my Vladimir." Dmitri hums, no doubt noting the crimson once more on Vladimir's face as well as feeling his mild enjoyment of such treatment despite the fuss. One's body never lies, after all, or at least not with ferals. Disinterest shows in the form of zero involuntary physical reactions such as blushing or otherwise not counting cases such as embarrassment, while attraction to another makes such reactions so difficult to maintain that it might as well be uncontrollable. Royals are good at masking these as they are taught to do so, but ferals allow such reactions to show each other they mean what they say or express in forms of nonverbal communication such as nuzzling.

In all likelihood, Dmitri is aware of this and is either trying to get such reactions for his entertainment or is figuring out for certain Vladimir does in fact feel attraction to him. Whatever the case, Vladimir is despising how easily his master is getting him to act out. The larger male again snarls and comes _very_ close to tearing into Dmitri's neck with those large fangs of his, however he keeps himself from doing so for _some_ reason. It is only encouraging his master, such empty threats will not make him stop...and yet, Vladimir considers if he even wants this behavior to stop.

The royal shakes his head, "That is by no means relaxing." This is mumbled rather than cheerily spoken, as Dmitri is far too busy considering something. Vladimir dares not think of what, but he is certain he will find out soon enough given that level of consideration.

Vladimir sneers, "Why should I with you continuously feeling me up! I will warn you once more, should you do anything more I will not hesitate to bite!" Now he _has_ to follow through when next his master does something foolish. At the moment, Dmitri is idly toying with parts of that frilly thing under his skirt, still appearing to be focused on some idea yet perhaps not certain as to how it will be done. Nothing worth that much planning is going to be good, this Vladimir is certain of.

His master smiles, and though this is not meant to be tauntingly it might as well be in Vladimir's eyes, "I do not believe you will. Feral or not, if what I think you consider me as is accurate, then I have no fear of retaliation from you." Vladimir would have snapped back, however he again is prevented from doing so by his own gasp then borderline _moan_. Master or not, Vladimir will by no means tolerate such behavior...once, that is, he can calm down enough to control himself again.

Dmitri's action though simple is highly effective to one unused to such contact and not at all bred and trained to control himself well. His master moved that black, lacy underclothing where it runs between his legs and obviously ended up exposing Vladimir in the process of doing so. This is proved to not at all be some brief test or accident when this _idiot_ royal decides it is a _wonderful_ idea to, rather than leave the large feral alone, instead gently stroke the shaft of this already infuriated beast. A foolish move, but it does get that gasp and moan as a response as well as Vladimir's hands swiftly moving to grasp his master's hips. Worst yet, it delays the inevitable bite Dmitri gets to the neck very soon after.

In spite of his anger before, or maybe _because_ of such livid feelings, Vladimir still greatly enjoys the sensation of his fangs and teeth finally sinking into live flesh once again. It feels like so very long since his last live victim, as for the sake of 'taming' ferals are often not allowed to kill until deemed trustworthy or they are preparing for becoming bodyguards or something of the sort. Dmitri is kind in this field as well, not only allowing Vladimir to feed from his master but to kill his own prey, but even then it is somewhat of a treat to be allowed live meals. Perhaps this is why Vladimir became so fond of Dmitri...and why, even now when so furious at his master for making a fool of him, he cannot allow himself to kill the royal. He has killed royals before, unknown to everyone else, but...not this time, and certainly not this one.

Even with fangs and incisors in his neck, Dmitri has a smiling sound to his voice, "A-ah! My Vladimir, you have quite a bite, just as I thought you would!" His hand moves from under Vladimir's skirt to instead rest alongside its twin on the feral's back, almost as if in encouragement. There is a small pause between sentences, which is unusual for Dmitri in instances like this...well, not _exactly_ like this but in general terms of emotion-linked sentences. "And yet, I feel you are holding back. This is a much more tight hold than when feeding you, do not get me wrong in that regard! However, I have seen you bite through flesh and bone with ease and while I am by no means complaining here, I believe firmly that you are restraining yourself." Vladimir feels his master once again rub his back, even trailing to the lower spine briefly which of course gets a harder bite.

"See, there is a slightly more pressured bite! Still restrained, however...my Vladimir, am I right to assume that perhaps you feel more strongly toward me than first thought?" There is no doubt in his mind Dmitri is still smiling like an idiot as this is said. Vladimir keeps his teeth clamped on this fool's neck, so he naturally makes no attempt to reply; he does, however, shift his bite downward the slightest amount to cause another small round of pain. As if in response, the hands on Vladimir's back again shift to his rear, but they make no move to grip him there. Instead, they pull him closer to his master so rather than the feral sitting closer to Dmitri's knees, he has his hips right near his master's.

This is all some dimwitted jest to urge Vladimir into acting out, he knows this for certain. Dmitri appears to know all too well now that the reason this feral is so loyal now is due to somehow growing affectionate toward him earlier in their time together...this, of course, means Vladimir will be easily ordered to do just about anything without the threat of death. Why of _all_ vampires he has met, did it have to be his assigned master? His master is kind at times, yes, but...the royal, like all the rest, can be cruel. Who knows how they deal with unwanted courtship, anyway? Vladimir has never seen it, not once, but again he does not often interact with other families. For all he knows, they play along until bored.

Finally, Vladimir's grip on his master's neck relents and instead he allows his head to rest on Dmitri's shoulder as he licks at the wound. It will heal soon enough, lucky for his master...everything done to Vladimir tonight is permanent. Dmitri knows of his soft spot for the royal, that there is no chance of death by Vladimir's doing, and there is little chance the feral will disobey an order...he can deny it all he wants to his master, and will continue to do so he is sure, but there is little point in such anymore aside from trying to keep _some_ of his pride intact.

Dmitri sighs cheerily as he often does, "Are you done?" There is another gentle, massage-like feeling at Vladimir's lower back, swiftly earning yet another snarling noise. Dmitri has the same sensitive spot, most all vampires do, so he knows exactly how it feels. Pleasing as it is, the feral still refuses to make any of this seem enjoyable as it will only encourage later teasing and humiliation; Dmitri knows how to control his 'pets' all too well.

"It is more accurate to ask if _you_ are done, Master, as it is far past 'a little while' and I am growing increasingly exhausted from these 'uniform tests' of yours." Vladimir lifts his head from his master's shoulder to once again glare at him face-to-face rather than at the royal's neck. As most always, Dmitri is completely calm and even has the _nerve_ to pull Vladimir down by that cravat-like thing into a _kiss_ while the other hand returns to under the larger male's skirt to again stroke him. What is _wrong_ with his master today?

Vladimir again gasps, however this time it earns his master's tongue in his mouth and a somewhat firmer touch along the length of his shaft. Dmitri is lucky he does not bite the royal's tongue off at this point. At the very least, he might not be good with controlling himself in situations like this, so he is finding out, however he has enough of it to resist moving his hips to further arouse himself. He already feels like a fool, he does not need to act like one as well. Yet, all this time, he heatedly returns that kiss and never once moves to bite his master's tongue in two.

His master smiles into their kiss, retracting his tongue to mumble against Vladimir's lips in quite the breathy tone, "I am far from done, my Vladimir, and I can tell it is the same for you." That small break in their kiss was all the time the feral needed. Dmitri would have pulled down on that cravat-thing again, but by then Vladimir has moved his head back to his master's shoulder. This time, unfortunately for Dmitri, it is a demonstration of a much stronger bite straight through muscle and against bone. _This_ earns the first startled cry of pain the feral has ever heard from his master. Scraping against bone is painful, even for such a pain-resistant species as this, and having a shoulder bone pinned between two sets of teeth...oh, Vladimir cannot begin to _imagine_ that pain.

The hand under his skirt doesn't move, but it thankfully does not grip like the one at that scarf, cravat, frilly thing. Dmitri's teeth clench from the sound of it, and he chokes back a few more noises and ends up sounding like a suffocating animal mixed with a whimpering mutt, but he resists crying for help or shouting in pain after his initial one. Dmitri is such a strong master...it is no wonder Vladimir fell for him. The feral releases his victim, licking his lips but not caring to do so to the wound. Dmitri's clothing has a bite in it, sadly, but at least the coat does not...is that why he removed it?

Dmitri is still trying to recover, leaving him completely defenseless in the meantime. Vladimir could easily finish what he started, but...he sighs; but instead he almost feels a little bad for biting so painfully. He has never seen his master clench his teeth to avoid making too many pained noises and thus attracting attention, and he has never seen his master so weak and agonized. It is the royal's own fault this happened, yet maybe he could have dealt with this a little less painfully. At least Dmitri knows that if pushed, Vladimir _will_ retaliate to a point.

Though still angry about everything, Vladimir does shove that aside for a moment to lightly kiss then lick his master's cheek; he _despises_ showing such weakness to his master of all creatures, but it is better than apologizing untruthfully or pretending to regret his choice. While maybe not enjoyable, this pain inflicted is not regretted and serves as proof that this feral is not just some dog bred to do tricks for its master's amusement. Vladimir gives his still suffering master a few more of those affectionate actions before stopping. That is more than enough-- and, apparently, there is an agreement that it is.

Surprisingly enough, Dmitri releases that cravat-thing from his grip and instead sets his arm around Vladimir's neck. Due to the fact this was not the shoulder bitten, it is likely the other hurts far too much to move still. A shame, as that was the one Vladimir wanted moved in the first place. Dmitri smiles, surprisingly enough, and rather than try inflicting pain on his 'pet', instead gives that 'pet' a mirrored action. That is, a light kiss then lick on the cheek. Rather than anger the feral even further, this causes his face to heat up again. Wonderful.

His master laughs somewhat at this, the hand under Vladimir's skirt _finally_ moving to leave him alone and instead rest on the skirt _over_ where it was before, "You are very difficult to love, my Vladimir. You dislike light affections, then you enjoy them; you despise more heavy affections, then enjoy them, then bite me for it. There is no winning here, is there?" Did...he say love? Is this another trick? Another push to get the feral to act out further? Dmitri smiles, though somewhat lightly as he is still in great pain, "You are fun to play with anyway, my Vladimir...even if exceedingly painful and difficult."

Vladimir grunts, his face still crimson and the rest of him still very much stimulated from before; the feral does his best to ignore this, "Your games are cruel, Master, and your costumes for such are uncomfortable and too revealing." Regrettably, all that said, he did enjoy himself to a point. The feral's frown deepens upon remembering his second reason for speaking up rather than remaining quiet, however, "And do not tell me you love me or address me as if you do. Seeing as you know how I feel, I might as well point out that it is not at all helping my situation. It is, again, cruel, and I request you stop it."

Dmitri blinks, appearing confused before his usual smile returns; it seems his wound is feeling better now. "My Vladimir, whatever gives you the idea that I do not? Why do you think I started to sleep in your bed rather than my own? Why do you think I like to watch you work-- no, why do you think I love to be around you in general? You might be obligated to follow me when I travel out of my room, but I am not obligated to allow it. I could have you stay in my room all day instead, but I do not." He pauses, the hand on Vladimir's skirt again gently stroking as before; regrettably, though probably meant to emphasis the outfit, it does once again get a noise close to a moan and a tighter clutch on Dmitri's hips. His master's smile quirks at the corner a small amount for but a second, but he otherwise does not comment, "As for the maid uniform, I imagined you would look good in one and wanted to see it for myself. You are such a gorgeous creature, my Vladimir." His final sentence his mumbled against Vladimir's cheek, Dmitri having again decided to kiss the larger male.

So, his master claims to love him...while it is difficult to tell truth from trick, Vladimir will choose to believe it for now, if only to make himself happier. It will be difficult, however, to keep his 'uninterested to the point of aggression' mask up, but perhaps in time he will not need it. Maybe, if Dmitri proves to be genuine in his statement, he can allow himself to act more like he so desires to. "Master, I will only say this once until I know you are truthful in this, and perhaps even then I will not repeat it, but...I hope you do not mind a feral taking interest in you as a possible mate." That is as close to an 'I love you' as his master will get for now.

Unexpectedly, Dmitri shifts a little, almost feeling as if he were gently rubbing himself, his hips namely, against Vladimir...like most females would if desiring her partner to mate with her. Vladimir shakes his head; the thought is ridiculous at best-- "I do not mind at all, my Vladimir. If I had to choose right this moment one being out of all I know to be bound to for as long as I survive, I would choose you in a heartbeat." Is...is that another offer? Is Dmitri _giving_ himself to what is more or less his servant?

Acting disinterested is becoming more and more difficult. He does not want to do something too rashly, yet...if he keeps this up, Dmitri might stop. What if his master truly loves him? Hm...Vladimir raises a brow, "Are you certain? What would your parents think? Or the other families? I _am_ a feral, after all, and thus not of any known royal blood if any at all. My lineage is unknown, and thus I am nobody in the eyes of everyone here. Just something that entertains them, something that is wild yet acting so tame to the king and queen's son after having been so vicious to other masters." Vladimir grunts, "To everyone I am something of an unpredictable and dangerous animal."

His master sets a hand on either side of his face, "Not to me, my dear Vladimir. The other families consider you a curious creature rather than an equal, this is true, but I do not care much for their opinions. My mother and father have known a long time that I have been sneaking into your bed at night, sharing your warmth and enjoying the feel of you keeping me close, yet have not spoken ill of it." Vladimir almost interrupts here, but Dmitri nods and cuts him off, "Yes, I am aware you are supposed to protect me and that is why you do that, but I am certain it is not the _only_ reason." Again, his master urges the feral to lean down in order to kiss him. It is brief this time, but Vladimir would be lying if he ever once said he disliked that kiss. "Again, I care not what the other families think of you. I think most of them will find it interesting, perhaps a little bit of a good sign, that a royal and a feral can get along well enough to claim one another as mates."

Vladimir huffs, "Yeah, especially due to the fact it is two males with a thing for being better than everyone else, including each other. Two males alone is shocking, given ferals tend to have gender rivalry issues more often than not as impressing, spending time with, and claiming mates is exceedingly competitive." Ah, but in such a relaxed setting, Vladimir is not nearly as aggressive toward other males...though, as far as Dmitri goes, it is probably because his master looks a lot like a female with his hair down like it is and his male scent is heavily masked by soaps. Vladimir knows the difference of course, but at least his instinct is dulled...though he instead ends up trying to avoid courting his master of all creatures.

Dmitri nods, uttering another quiet laugh, "Indeed! We make a very strange pair, do we not? A royal and a feral, a prince and a violent maid...the list goes on." His master does not bother hiding his grin at his last sentence. Oh, _really_ now? After that excruciating bite straight to the bone, Dmitri is going to just insult him like this? Call him a maid and grin while doing so? Has his master learned nothing of just how quickly Vladimir is to grow weary of poor treatment and lash back?

For good reason, Dmitri does startle when Vladimir snarls as loud as he does at the same time he snatches his master by the scruff of that fancy shirt and drags him further into this massive room of stairs and books. Dmitri laughs, though there is a hint of worry in his tone, "A-ah! My lovely Vladimir, where is it exactly you are taking me? And, dare I ask, what is it you plan on doing to me when we get there?" Further in means less a chance of anyone hearing them, and thus rescuing his master should it come to that. Dmitri might bark orders, but he is by no means a match for the feral which so patiently follows those orders.

The feral does not answer his master's somewhat uneasy questions, instead he focuses on where he plans to go. There is a nice secluded area in this room, made so for relaxed reading atmosphere or private chats amongst friends and companions; it is rather small in comparison to most rooms, and this it is also a very private and seldom used setting. This room is often empty even in the most active hours of the night, making it perfect for just such an occasion.

His master makes a rather odd sound when landing a little roughly on the couch, having been placed there by Vladimir; Dmitri's face as he gazes up so very defenselessly at the larger male certainly makes the lack of an answer and clear aggression worth it. Dmitri, being a very good son and high classed royal, is unused to agonizing pain as he had so experienced before, making him very much concerned as Vladimir sheds those stupid high-heeled shoes that go with the costume and thus had to wear. This whole time, Vladimir's hand remains on the back of Dmitri's neck.

"My lovely Vladimir, I do believe you are _very_ tired and quite grumpy from the outfit and everything earlier! I promise never to make you wear that again if you heed my order and _do not_ inflict any painful injury." Now his master is bargaining...how unusual. That bite must have affected him far more than expected. Dmitri is quick to recover from these things, however, so this will likely be the last he sees of his master looking so very worried. At least for this reason, that is.

Dmitri tenses a small amount when Vladimir hops onto the couch, his master still kept firmly to the cushions below, then adjusts himself and leans forward to have his belly to Dmitri's back and his teeth so very near his master's neck. Of course, with Vladimir hunched over his prey, the neck hold is no longer needed, so that hand rests at Dmitri's side. Naturally, this is a very unnerving position for Dmitri; the royal is stuck almost on his hands and knees, with the exception of the smaller male being weighted down so his knees are against his own belly while his hands are against his chest.

Another laugh, "You are hungry, are you not?" So, Dmitri does notice the lips pressed to his neck. "You merely have to ask, my lovely Vladimir, and I will be more than willing to fetch you something to eat. I know you tend to act like this when you get too empty a stomach, but I do wish you warned me sooner!" His master is much calmer now if heart rate is anything to go by, but the position is likely a little uncomfortable for the royal. Vladimir quite likes it; not only is Dmitri uncomfortable, but he feels much better in control of the situation. Plus, he _is_ following the order of 'do not inflict any painful injury', is he not?

Food, however, is not his main interest here. Neither is some dominance act, for that matter, or even unnerving his master. No, he has something much better in mind for Dmitri. Vladimir has been dressed in this demeaning outfit, mocked, teased, then forced to reveal a secret he has kept for quite some time now. How can he not be upset? How can he _not_ want some form of repayment for all of this? Or, perhaps, just some form of verification that Dmitri is indeed telling the truth. To be frank, however, even if it does not work out, at least Dmitri will be just as worked up and embarrassed as he was earlier.

Certainly, a gentle hip movement against Dmitri's lower back is not expected by the royal? Vladimir grins to himself when he feels Dmitri startle a little, yet is surprised himself when there is no resistance. Perhaps it is his master now under of what he is feeling? Or, maybe Dmitri wanted this all along...well, either way, Vladimir starts a rather light rhythm against his master's lower back. He could of course do a more thrust-like movement, but for now he is more than pleased by this.

His master gives a light shudder under him, but not at all in fear or uneasiness; it feels and sounds much more like enjoyment. Dmitri confirms this soon enough, "O- _oh_ , so _this_ is what you wanted? You want to claim me?" The royal does not sound surprised or disappointed in his 'pet' in the least; to Vladimir, he almost sounds interested. The feral holds back an annoyed grunt; Dmitri was supposed to be embarrassed by this, but instead seems all for it.

...Then again, that is far better, is it not? Vladimir utters a throaty purr, a sound he never uses much but he might as well see if Dmitri likes it. Many royals only purr when pleased by something, and that is usually in private, so if he is correct, Dmitri should-- oh, my, now that is somewhat unexpected. At least he knows his master does indeed like that sound, but he also notes Dmitri adjusts his positioning in a way that for one rubs up against Vladimir, but two his master has all but presented himself. Dmitri, as best as the royal can as Vladimir is moving atop him as well as has both legs on either side of his master's, essentially does this by spreading his legs a small amount and adjusting a bit so Vladimir's gentle pushing is aimed at his rear rather than lower back.

A prince that refuses to be second to none besides his parents, submitting to a feral that not five minutes ago was treated like a maid? If Dmitri intends to confuse him, the royal is doing a very thorough job of it...unless. Vladimir sighs wearily, shaking his head yet making no move to pause his actions, "This is what you tried to get me to do earlier, is it not? Or were you trying to get me to beg you to claim me?"

The smile is clear in Dmitri's tone despite just seconds ago this royal was making some sound not unlike a pleased groan, "I was going for the second, my clever Vladimir, but it seems you are very, very, _very_ difficult to seduce while I am far too easy. When you started dragging me off, I expected this, but I was trying to play dumb and then planned to try and not let it get to me, but..." he shudders again, audibly trying to avoid moaning too loud, "clearly I failed in that." Dmitri shifts under the larger male, feeling as if tempted to try and turn to face Vladimir easier, but he decides against it for whatever reason. In response, Vladimir leans down a bit differently to allow focus on his master's face rather than neck. Dmitri smiles, seeming far more than pleased by this simple act, "I by no means am upset, though, as I still will get my desired mate. I will simply have to try harder next time. I think my subtler methods had better effect, do you agree?"

Vladimir resists the urge to smack his master upside the head, "Why would I tell you that? It would only make you more efficient next time." He does, however, give Dmitri a slightly more forceful push with his hips. That was certainly more like a thrust, but again nowhere near as rough as he can get. For now he is merely playing, allowing himself a little time to get to understand how Dmitri reacts to various things. For instance, his master certainly was not able to control his noise from that particular move, yet the rest he is somewhat able to. Perhaps, as with feeding, Dmitri might enjoy a rough partner.

His master manages a quiet laugh, "I see your point! Very well, I will find out for myself. In the meantime, might I request you start in? It _is_ bedtime and we are both tired and--"

Another grunt, "Skip to the point, Master, I know you mean something by all of this. Is my teasing a little too much?" Vladimir grins, giving his master's cheek a rather drawn out lick; ferals might use this often, but royals by no means do. Dmitri has mentioned that royals kiss mostly, however they will lick during more intimate moments or while grooming one another. Ferals do not kiss, they lick, so to Vladimir this is normal while Dmitri it feels _very_ new and clearly very exciting.

Dmitri squirms a little then gives a sheepish smile, "Yes, it is, but that is not the only reason I ask. My Vladimir, since we have established this and you no longer think me a cruel monster playing with your emotions, will you perhaps accept my offer from before?" Vladimir hums questioningly; truth be told, he does not remember which offer he would have refused most recently. Almost everything optional he declines. Dmitri clarifies soon enough, "It is when I asked you if you would share my bed, but you viciously refused so I ended up coming to you instead. I think you will like it, and I know that I will enjoy not having to leave my own bed in the dead of day to sneak into yours! I assure you it is a fair bit warmer than your current bed, even if not by much!"

Oh, yes, that one. Tempting as the offer was, Vladimir was not certain he could hide his affections while climbing into bed with his master every night...even if his master later doing such with him was not exactly easy to deal with either. Now, however, it is a no-brainer. "I would love to, Master, if it is not too much a burden for you."

The smaller male shakes his head as best he can, "Not at all! I _really_ look forward to it, my dearest Vladimir!" Dmitri pauses a moment, then adds, "I have one last request of you, my Vladimir." The feral blinks; last? For tonight, correct? Vladimir almost feels saddened by the possibility of a permanent lack of orders, even if he despises it sometimes. Fortunately, Dmitri shakes his head, "Not _last_ last, just last for tonight. Do not worry, my Vladimir, you are still mine, even if you are going to be claiming me. Anyway, my request, I want you to call me by name from now on. Or, if you _must_ call me master, include my name. I want to hear you say it more often, I love it when you do."

Vladimir nods, giving another deep-throated purr, "Very well, _Dmitri_ , I will respect your request. Both of them." It seems his master enjoys his name being said in a low tone, as the other shudders again. Hm, maybe this day has not been so bad after all. His master and he are now far closer, even if this will prove to be both a wonderful and irritating thing, and he no longer has to restrain himself _too_ much in order to ensure he does not become too invested in a creature that shows no interest in him. That said, he will still try and hold back in showing his affection too often as it is simply unlike him to do such things. For now, he continues what he is doing.

Dmitri relaxes again, smiling; the royal looks very happy, even if most would be disgusted as Vladimir first assumed of his master. Dmitri appears to somewhat look around as best he can from his position, then laugh quietly, "You know, I never thought it would happen this way...pinned to a library couch in a small room by a male feral in a French maid outfit. Certainly not expected, if I do say so myself."

His master ends up wincing soon after that remark thanks to a bite to the neck.


End file.
